Cresent of Cresslia
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: After losing a battle to Zoey, someone gives Paul a gift to give to her. What will happen? What does Cresslia have to do with this? And who is this person? Will it help their relationship or destory it? Guess. Againstshipping one-shot. Maybe a lil' OOC.


**Me: This is a little part from a story I wrote a while ago. The ending is different from the story. Paul, do the disclaimer.  
Paul: no.  
Me: DO IT!!  
Paul: No.  
Zoey: JUST DO IT.  
Paul: *rolls eyes* Againstshipper3 doesn't own Pokemon. If she did, me and Zoey would be making out every saturday at 9am. *Zoey gags*  
Me: *chuckles* Maybe...**

**R&R! ENJOY!**

* * *

"That's enough. Return." 14 year old Paul Samuels said as he returned his Gliscor.

He had been training his Gliscor after losing a battle to Zoey Bruno. Her Pokemon was a tiny Vulpix! Three attacks was all it took for her to beat him. **((A/N Zoey is Paul's age))**

He sat down on a rock and put his head in his hands.

"How did I lose that?!" He said angrily.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He yelled as he smacked his forehead repeatedly.

_'How did I lose to her? Of all people! It had to be her! Aw man.'_ He thought.

"Man, it stinks losing to the girl you like. Wait- what?!" Paul said to no one.

_'You just admitted you like her.'_ Paul's conseince said. (PC)

_'Well I don't.'_ Paul thought.

"I need to battle someone. And win it. Get me ready for the rematch with her" He said standing up and clenching his fists.

"Having troubles with a girl?" someone questioned.

Paul spun around and saw someone in a black cloak with the hood up, covering their head. Their voice was one of a girls.

"And who might you be?" Paul asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Anyway, are you having trouble with a girl?" They asked again.

"That's none of your business." Paul quipped.

They came out of the bushes and he saw blonde hair tucked in. She wore black pants and black boots. She took her hand out of her pocket and opened it. There, in her palm, was a pendant looking thing. It was a pink cresent moon with a yellow star on it. Inside the star was a figure. There was a silver chain attached to it.

"What's that?" Paul asked.

"Take it and give it to her." The person said.

"Is this some kind of trick or something?!" Paul was getting suspicous. Who would give him something as beautiful as that for nothing in return? No one, that's who. But this was no ordinary person.

"Its no trick once so ever. Tell me. Is this girl a scarlet haired Co-Ordinator named Zoey?"

"How do you know her?"

"Give this to her. Trust me." The person took his hand and put it on his palm. She folded his fingers over it. She went on, "Believe me. She'll like this very much."

Then she turned around and left.

"Wait!"

They stopped.

"Who are you?"

She turned around and pulled her hood down.

"Cynthia?! Why'd you give this to me to give to her?" Paul said in surprise.

"Because its the least I can do to help you out. After all, you did lose to her. Later." Then, Cynthia left.

Paul opened his hand and looked at the pendant. He sighed and clutched it.

"One thing left to do now. Gotta find 'er." He said walking in the direction of the city. When he got there, he stopped short.

"Aw man, I have no clue where she went!" He thought.

He smacked his forehead.

"What's the matter with you?" He looked up and saw Zoey. His jaw dropped.

But she looked different. She wore a white spagetti strapped dress that ended at her knees, a white head band, and white ballet flats. He couldn't help but stare at her. All the white compared to her chocolate eyes made them look even more beautiful.

She went over to him and pushed his mouth closed, a blush forming on her face.

"Uh, nothing. Uhm... Here." Paul opened his hand again and stuck it out to her.

Zoey looked at him in surprise.

"For- For me?" She asked looking at it.

"Yeah." He answered, his voice trembling.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" Zoey said shyly.

Paul smiled slightly and walked behind her. He took one end of the chain in each hand and put it around her neck. He clasped it together. He, hesitantly, put his hands on her shoulders and slid them onto her bare forearms.

Zoey picked it up and admired it. Then she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Thank you. Its beautiful." Zoey said.

Paul swallowed hard and stared into her eyes. She returned the stare. They found themselves getting closer to each other. With every action, their eyes closed slowly. Soon enough, their lips grazed each others so gently but so full of meaning.

Zoey then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was surprised, but shook it off and kissed her back, running his hands up and down her slender sides. Zoey's head tilted to the right while Paul's tilted to the left. Their lips massaged each others passionately. Zoey felt him lick her upper lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips enough for his tongue to touch hers.

Upon breaking the kiss, Paul lifted her up by the waist into the air. Her knees were bent and she tightened her grip around his neck.

"Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Zoey's jaw dropped slightly. But it soon turned into a smile.

"I love you, too." Zoey said.

Their lips met again.

Not too far off, "Cynthia" was watching and smiling. But then, a white light engulfed her. When it subsided, she was no longer a woman. Instead, she was the legendary Pokemon Cresslia. She'd heard from Darkria that the girl, who helped him in his battle against Dialga and Palkia, had a fried that was having troubles.  
She knew Zoey actually. Zoey had helped Cresslia once long ago when she was a little girl. Of course, Zoey didn't remember. It'd been when she was only five years old. The least she could do was tell Paul to give the cresent pendant to her.

She smiled and flew into the sunset sky.

"A job well done." She said in her own language.

**A/N How was it?? I actually took this from a story that I'm NOT putting on . REPEAT NOT. So, now all YOU have to do is click that review/feedback button right there. Not here below. Keep going, keep going. There! CLICK IT!!! NOW!! STOP READING AND DO IT!!!**


End file.
